


'Cause I fucking hate everyone but you

by artificialmelody



Series: skins au [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Skins AU, cis girl au, i changed the plot a bit but who cares, idk what to put here, shalaska, shalaska is naomily!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Sharon gets invited to Courtney's pajama party, she suddenly regrets it as soon as she gets there. But, she heard the only reason she was there was because somebody really wanted it. As the curiosity killed the cat, she decided that she could stay there for more time than she predicted.





	'Cause I fucking hate everyone but you

_‘’Why did you invited Sharon?’’_

Sometimes, Willam could be silent as a siren, her yells could fill Sharon's ears, and that was annoying. She could hear her complaining about why did Courtney invite her, and what was going on her mind when she did it. The black haired girl never liked slumber parties, she hated them since she knew herself as a person. All the loud people, the silly games, silly pajamas, and excessive gossip made her want to die.

But, she attended Courtney’s party anyways. She was not even friends with her that much, she didn’t even know her right. She got bored at home. With her cat Cerrone having a peaceful sleep on her lap, listening to _Blink-128_ , checking social media on her phone over and over... It was fun when she grabbed her phone and decided to go on twitter to entertain herself a bit. With the number of hours passed, it got boring anyways - and so did Facebook, Instagram, and Tumblr.

When her phone ringed, she pondered if she should pick up it or not and analyzed the pros and cons. _‘’Pros: make this stupid noise stop, maybe it’s Aja or Katya asking me to hang out, I’m bored’_ ’ she stated _‘’Cons: having to deal with people, social contact... And if it’s some stupid seller wanting to sell me some crap?’’_

She decided to pick up the phone and regretted it until the end. Courtney's annoying and sweet voice filled the line, a _‘’can you go to my pajama party today? It’s Courtney, from school, by the way’’_ was enough to piss Sharon off. But, on that day she pondered if she should go. When she heard her mom yelling her name to give her chores, she decided she had to get a pajama.

Now Sharon was hiding in shrubs, listening to Courtney, Adore, and Willam talk about her. Courtney was sweet and kinda annoying sometimes. Her sister Farrah was like Courtney but naive like a baby. That party was more for her than for her oldest sister Courtney. Which made Sharon hate it more and more.

Willam and Adore were party girls, they were famous in all the town for getting kicked up of the clubs. Sharon was happy for having them there anyway. At least somebody cool would attend that childish party. But that changed when Willam said that. She wasn’t punk enough for appreciating the wonderful person Sharon was. Only Adore had a salvation now.

‘’Lasky says I have to or she wouldn’t come’’

 _‘’Sweet’’_ grumbled Adore.

 _Lasky._ Sharon gasped when she heard that. She took a bit for figuring out who was _‘’Lasky’’._ Alaska Thunder. She was always with Courtney and Willam. Sometimes Adore joined them because she was friends with Courtney. But Alaska was not the type of girl Sharon thought that would be into her. But of course there has to be a reason for her being there, they wouldn’t invite her anyways.

Alaska thunder was a kind of mystery for Sharon. By what the dark haired girl knew, she was straight as straight as a ballerina’s stance. There was only one time, Sharon caught Alaska staring at her in maths class; her bright brown eyes were staring to a distracted Sharon, and she looked like she was kind of… Daydreaming... But anyways, Sharon always took that incident as something irrelevant. There was a possibility she was thinking random stuff looking at Sharon by accident. She was a Pisces by what Needles knew, so that wasn’t too hard to happen.

Sharon never paid too much attention to the blonde though. So, she didn’t know what was happening, and what Courtney meant with that. The only thing she knew was that she always tied half of her long blonde hair in a messy bun, and that was her brand. Or that she always arrived late in class, and their maths teacher hated her.

One time, she helped her with maths, that was the only class they had in common. Alaska looked all clumsy next to Sharon, but she always thought it was just her personality - again, she was a Pisces. Both of them were bad at maths, what a surprise. When the teacher came to see their progress, they got surprised that they did nothing.

It was weird how she had some memories with her. Like she had them with Adore - that time she got so drunk that she needed Sharon to take to Adore's girlfriend place. A college student named Bianca. Willam - she passed her the cheat on a geography test. Courtney - when she helped her to buy alcohol with a fake ID without freaking out. And even Farrah - Sharon saw her getting bullied on school, and punched all the evil kids who wanted to beat her.

That was why Sharon hated pajama parties anyways. She was wondering if she looked like some dumb teenage girl. The one who would like to bond with a bunch of bitches and have a ‘’magical night’’. She didn’t, but something about Alaska wanting her to be there intrigued her. They all got inside the house. Instead of leaving she walked in direction of the door regretting on each step.

‘’Fucking hell’’

After she sighs and looks to the bottle of cherry liquor - a tasty drink. Not too strong for that bunch of amateurs like Courtney, Alaska, and Farrah... She started thinking ‘’is this necessary?’’.

‘’Hi!’’

‘’Oh satan…’’ Sharon mumbled almost as a whisper.

She was in an oversized black hoodie with her name on it. Since she had the name of a state, it wasn’t hard to find hoodies, caps, shirts, etc with _‘’Alaska’’_ written on it. It would look lame in any person, but on her it got… Cool. She had too much makeup in the face for somebody who would have to take it off. Sharon thought she looked good, how was that possible?

’I’m glad you came! I’ve never been to a pajama party before, so I brought vodka… Was that right?’’

So Alaska thunder was the vodka girl. Turns out Sharon was wrong when she thought she wouldn’t even handle the cherry liquor. She never thought about her in that way, it was like she was meeting a whole new person.

‘’I don’t know, I brought cherry liquor because I thought y’all were too weak for things like vodka’’ she raised one eyebrow.

‘’I tried to ask my parents, can you believe my dad helped me to buy it?’’

Sharon got amazed. Her parents wouldn’t let her do anything fun even if it was her last wish. And Alaska had liberal parents who would let her buy vodka to a pajama party and even help her to buy it. Sounded like a dream, because Sharon’s parents would lock her in her house for a whole weekend.

‘’What the fuck? I wanna move to your house, now’’

‘’I mean, I wouldn’t complain…’’ Alaska mumbled putting a lock of her hair under the ear.

Was she… Flirting? Was that a game? If it was, it could get played by two.

‘’Your room specifically’’ when she said that, Alaska got red as a tomato.

‘’My room is very boring anyway, I bet yours is cooler. It must be like, vampiresque. Some people at school think you’re a vampire, vampires are hot so… They’re valid’’ Alaska bit her lip, looking away.

‘’Does it mean you think I’m hot or does it mean you watched _twilight saga_ more times than a human being should, which is zero’’

‘’...I cried watching it, how dare you?’’

‘’You have weird tastes, Ms. Thunder, why would somebody enjoy that?’’

‘’It’s a nice movie about vampires’’ she crossed her arms.

‘’Sweetheart, you don’t know anything about vampires. I promise I’ll take you to my vampiresque room to watch some nice vampire shit one day, educate the children’’

‘’We’re the same age...’’ she complained. Alaska looked kinda distant. Probably she was thinking about what Sharon said, and Sharon was doing the same. Why the fuck she promised she would take her to her room? ‘’I’m glad you came!’’

‘’I don’t know why she invited me anyway. I hardly know her’’

But she knew why she got invited. But if she wanted to find out what was Alaska thinking, she would have to make her show her something.

‘’Oh… I asked her to invite you’’ she smirked looking down

‘’You’re gonna tell people you’re gay anytime soon?’’

It got supposed to be a thought, but Sharon said it out loud. She covered her mouth looking at a confused Alaska. She was impulsive, and she used to say what she thought on a daily basis, so that was normal for her but weird for Alaska.

‘’What? I’m not. I’m not gay’’ she looked confused and scared.

‘’I’m telling you, Lask. You haven’t thought this through, have you?’’ she decided to continue with that.

‘’...No’'

For saving them, Farrah opened the door looking at their drinks and telling them to hide it. behind their backs. Then she yelled like the old and good bubbly Farrah:

‘’Mom, Court, more friends… Sharon and Alaska!’’

‘’Calm, please, Farrah’’ her mom appeared on the door with a white flour tainted apron.

‘’Oh what a cute couple, nothing of getting wild here, if you want privacy you can go to my room...’’

Sharon almost choked on her own saliva. Their mom looked good for her age. She was blonde like her daughters, but she had hazel eyes instead of Farrah and Courtney’s bright blue eyes. But the fact she was stunning and Sharon wanted to grow up as her - but punk -, didn’t take off the fact she said that thing.

‘’Oh no we are not, - I’m like, Str-’’

It was too late, Farrah grabbed them in the arm and pulled them inside. She was very excited - and strongest than Sharon thought.

Upstairs, they got on Courtney’s room - where everybody was. It was very millennial pink, and trendy - as Courtney herself got turned into a bedroom. Farrah’s room was almost like hers too. Sharon only got to see a little bit of it, because of the way the youngest blonde girl grabbed her by the arm quick. But she heard Willam calling her a child, and saying her room was as her. Sharon concluded it must be something with lots of dolls, and a butterfly wallpaper.

It was clear, Sharon was not supposed to be there. She hates pajama parties. She was being stubborn, but Sharon Needles would not enjoy a pajama party, no way that would ever happen. That's what she thought until almost they all changed to their pajamas. Almost them all, because Sharon refused to, and she saw Alaska.

She looked so gorgeous. She was not wearing things that showed skin, or anything sexy. It was a _DIY_ pajama, that looked that got made by a seven-year-old. It was not what she was wearing, it was her. Her pretty blonde hair now was loose, and kinda messed, it was cute. She looked vivid, the expression in her eyes and the blush in her cheeks were the poetry about that moment.

At her side, Farrah showed up a proud smile. Sharon noticed she made the pajamas, and that explained everything. Alaska’s pajama said ‘’brainy poo’’, and she was complaining about that to Courtney - very whiny.

‘’I wanna be _glitter poo_ , why is Willam _glitter poo_?’’

‘’Because I’m more gorgeous than you! Dumb cunt’’ Willam mocks, giving Alaska a little twirl with a winner smile on her face. ‘’Sharon, who’s the most gorgeous of us?’’

‘’Why do I have to answer this?’’

Sharon was shaking. It was obvious Willam knew about Alaska crush on her and was mocking both of them because of it. Let’s say the way she smiled made the black haired girl deduct that, or she was wanting to be a bitch. Sighing, she looked for both of them: Alaska with her cheeks completely red.. And Willam still smiling. She didn’t want to answer, but she could hear herself saying _‘’Alaska, obvious’’_ in her mind

‘’Alaska to be honest. Willam, you always look like you got out of a _threesome_ ’’ Adore mocked and drank a sip of some drink Sharon couldn’t see. Farrah’s eyes widened, but Courtney whispered something like ‘’relax’’ to her.

‘’I asked Sharon, not you, _chola_ ’’

‘’I agree with Adore, sorry Willam…’’

She could see Alaska getting even redder. Adore by another side, burst into a laugh. A laugh that got followed for another nervous one coming from Alaska, and a grump from Willam. Courtney covered her face with both hands, pretending to disappear.

Farrah was looking kinda lost, but she got up grabbing another pajama. ‘’C’mon _Shazzie_ , you’re ruining the fun’’

‘’ _SHAZZIE!_ ’’ Willam and Adore yelled to each other, almost dying from laughing. They kept repeating it while having a hysterical laugh crisis. Adore even fell in the floor, laughing even more. Sharon grumbled and rolled her eyes. Even Courtney and Farrah were laughing, Alaska was smiling trying to not do that.

‘’Oh my god, Farrah! I’m gonna… Die’’ Courtney exclaimed ‘’ _Shazzie_ wouldn’t like that’’

Even Courtney was mocking her. That was a disaster. Alaska kept trying to not laugh. She couldn't control anymore, she started to laugh in a hysterical way, as Adore and Willam.

‘’I wear this shit if Y'all stop calling me… _Shazzie_ ’’

Willam and Adore seemed to not give a fuck, but Farrah looked at them like an angry kitten, so they nodded. The youngest girl smiled, throwing the pajamas on Sharon and cheering with Courtney. ‘’You got to be sexy poo! Uuuuuh’’

‘’At least somebody got pajamas that matched’’ Alaska mumbled. Sharon could hear it as well - and so did everyone, because they all looked at Alaska. She looked like she got caught murdering a person. Sharon smirked, she was trying to not look affected by that, but in the end, she liked it.

‘’I-I mean, because of she… No, people say she is’’

‘’Lask wants to bang, nothing new’’ Willam rolled her eyes ‘’it’s human, and good for health’’

‘’I don’t-’’

‘’C’mon Lasky, your sexy girl, is right here, tell her the truth already’’

Adore and Willam couldn’t stop. Sharon was a bit uncomfortable with them now, Alaska was a lot. She wasn’t with her cute blushed face, or her embarrassed and confused one. She looked… _Annoyed, uncomfortable, sad._

‘’Oh, next time do a couple pajamas for them Farrah’’ Courtney didn’t seem to mock at all. She was more for trying to help but going with the flow.

‘’Guys… Alaska is Str-’’

She was with tears in her eyes. Sharon felt a twinge in her heart, and everyone did. Why? Because in the next second the blonde ran away downstairs. Sharon heard somewhere Alaska Thunder was emotional, but she didn’t believe until she saw it.

While Courtney and Farrah yelled at Willam and Adore telling them that was too much. Sharon stared at the millennial pink wall thinking what the heck she should do. She couldn’t even pay attention to that hilarious fight. She got tired and worried, so she left the room without saying anything. walking in the whole house in the hope she could find Alaska somewhere.

In the way, she got a bottle of cider, and one of Pinot Grigio. When she was sad alcohol helped her, that could work with Alaska too. She didn’t even knew why she was even worried, was she into her?

After a lot of walking, she found the blonde on the backyard, inside a bounce jumper to be specific. She got lied down there, her blonde hair all messed, and puffy brown eyes - from crying - staring at the rubber ceiling. It was kinda poetic, she seemed to be in her own world inside there, her protection bubble. Sharon wanted to come in, but she didn’t know if she should.

If Alaska was straight, she would break Sharon’s heart, and nobody could do that to her - ever. If she liked her, that would be hard for them because she would not be out as whatever she was. It was a mess, but Sharon wanted to go deep on that mess. She always did impulsive stuff, but she could go on a date with Alaska. She wasn’t planning a relationship, but they could have their own slumber party. Watching decent vampire movies with nice clothes, she wanted to see her blushy face more times, and her smile... What was happening?

‘’Do you want Pinot Giorgio or Cider?’’ She got into the bounce jump, Alaska gasped ‘’I thought you would like to…’’

‘’Give me... A fucking…’’ Alaska moved to be closer to Sharon, their faces close to each other. The black haired girl could feel her trembling breath against her lips ‘’kiss’’

Then it was happening. Sharon dropped the drinks and let Alaska fill her soul. The blonde’s lips were warm, and so was her touch - her arms were on Sharon’s back, pulling her closer. Sharon put a hand on her hair, stroking it as her teeth rubbed on her lips in a soft way. It was a tender kiss, not as rough as the many Sharon had in the bathroom of many bars. Alaska tasted like bubblegum, Sharon didn’t know why, but she did remember of her chewing one on classes.

‘’You’re gay’’ she said, breathless when the kiss ended

‘’Well, was my crush on you too obvious?’’

‘’I would never have guessed’’ Sarcasm was a bless for Sharon at that moment.

‘’I’m so mad at Willam and Adore, I trusted them to not do that…’’

‘’Yes, that sucks. If you want we can drink these and see the sunset here... I'm not hurried to come back, and you?’’  
  
The way Alaska’s eyes were shining with the invitation made Sharon smirk. She would have imagined she would do that, and that made that even more lovely. In a sudden move, Alaska got up full of energy. Bouncing excited, making Sharon tremble. It was annoying, but she couldn't complain at all ‘’only if you can bounce, _baby_ ’’

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired on Skins. I changed the plot a bit, so some stuff here really aren't part of the show, but some stuff are really from there (like the plot tbh). I wanted to do a skins au, and hopefully I'll write more stuff about this in the future. I had the idea when I was rewatching my favorite episode (which I inspired this fic on) 3x04! 
> 
> It was kinda dumb, and plot-less (?), but I really wanted to write some Shalaska and kfjehdgjfjdhgfkdgh. English is not my first language and I edited it all by myself with some websites, sorry for any mistakes. My tumblr is @ aquariasbaby (I'm always there doing absolutely nothing) if you wanna know! Thanks for reading


End file.
